NeApakah Kita Saudara?
by Sparkling Starry Night
Summary: Summary : Dimulai dari menikahnya ayahnya Akashi kepada ibu dari keluarga Asahina ,dan dia pun pindah ke rumah Asahina bersama kelima sepupunya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Asahina ,dan ternyata mereka dalam bahaya! / Genre : Humor , dan Romance. / Rate : Kayaknya T-T deh tapi semi M dalam cerita ada M yang nyelip.
1. Profil sang tokoh

Pairing : Fem!KiseDai x Asahina Brother—oh ya di Asahina ada OC loh jadi Asahina Brother ada 14 ada perempuan 1 jadi ada 15—

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke dan Brother Conflict—Eittss disini bukan crossover…disini fandomnya tetap KnB..disini Author hanya minjam Chara saja—

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Brother Conflict Atsuko Kanase

Ne…Apakah kita saudara ?: Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Author Orang Ganteng

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor , dan Romance.

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh tapi semi M dalam cerita ada M yang nyelip

Warning : OOC dan AU ,OC nyempil tapi Male :v ,OC yang female paling-paling numpang lewat ,Twins!MomoiWataru

Riri berkaloborasi lagi dengan Misaki.

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

**Summary : Dimulai dari menikahnya ayahnya Akashi kepada ibu dari keluarga Asahina ,dan dia pun pindah ke rumah Asahina bersama kelima sepupunya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Asahina ,dan ternyata mereka dalam bahaya!**

_**#Bagi yang menunggu fanfic Kodomo? Mohon di tunggu ya soalnya Author lagi gak ada ide jadi chap berikutnya si Misaki yang ngelanjutin jadi beberapa hari yang Kodomo? Author update kok #Sabar ya Readers**_

* * *

_**PROFIL**_

_**FEM!GoM**_

Nama : Kuroko Tetsuna.

Tanggal : 31 January.

Zodiak : Aquarius.

Tinggi : 155 cm.

Kelas : 1-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Datar, dingin, memiliki hawa yang tipis sehingga seseorang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, baik, polos, lumayan pintar—kecuali sejarah & Matematika—

Hobi : Basket & Membaca Buku.

Jabatan : Bendahara 1 OSIS & Penjaga Perpustakaan.

* * *

Nama : Akashi Seika.

Tanggal : 20 Desember.

Zodiak : Sagitarius.

Tinggi : 155 cm.

Kelas : 1-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Yandere, absolut, pintar, dan sangat menyayangi/overprotektif sama sepupunya terutama Tetsuna.

Hobi : Basket, Suka Membawa Gunting, dan Maniak Game—seperti Zombie, Pembunuhan, Gore, dll—#Rahasia Akashi yang hanya di ketahui oleh sepupunya dan Asahina Brother.

Jabatan : Ketua OSIS & Kaptem Tim Basket.

* * *

Nama : Midorima Shiina.

Tanggal : 07 Juli.

Zodiak : Cancer.

Tinggi : 160 cm.

Kelas : 2-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Tsundere, pintar, baik, dingin dan bersikap lembut manis hanya di depan sepupunya.

Hobi : Basket & Maniak Oha-asa.

Jabatan : Wakil Ketua OSIS & Wakil Kaptem Tim Basket.

* * *

Nama : Murasakibara Atsumi.

Tanggal : 09 Oktober.

Zodiak : Libra.

Tinggi : 163 cm.

Kelas : 2-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Polos, gak peduli sama sekitar, wajah yang keliatan sayu, dan pemalas di pikirannya hanya makanan.

Hobi : Basket & Maniak Makanan terutama Manisan.

Jabatan : Seketaris 1 OSIS

* * *

Nama : Kise Ryoko.

Tanggal : 18 Juni.

Zodiak : Gemini.

Tinggi : 157 cm.

Kelas : 2-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Dere-dere, ceria, berisik, baik, terkadang lemah, dan lemah di semua pelajaran terutama .

Hobi : Basket & Model.

Jabatan : Seketaris 2 OSIS & Model.

* * *

Nama : Aomine Daika.

Tanggal : 32 Agustus.

Zodiak : Virgo.

Tinggi : 157 cm.

Kelas : 2-A SMA Teikou.

Sifat : Pemalas, tukang tidur, agak kasar, tomboy, penakut yang berbau mistis, selalu lemah di semua pelajaran, hanya takut dan nurut kepada Akashi.

Hobi : Basket, Tukang Tidur, dan Fujoshi #Rahasia yang hanya tau sepupunya saja.

Jabatan : Bendahara 2 OSIS.

* * *

_**Asahina Brother&Sister**_

Nama : Asahina Masaomi.

Tanggal : 24 April.

Age : 31 years old.

Zodiak : Taurus

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 179 cm.

Jabatan : Dokter.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Ukyo.

Tanggal : 03 Desember.

Age : 29 years old.

Zodiak : Sagitarius.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 182 cm.

Jabatan : Pengacara.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Kaname.

Tanggal : 28 Mei.

Age : 27 years old.

Zodiak : Gemini.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 180 cm.

Jabatan : Biksu.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Hikaru.

Tanggal : 01 Agustus.

Age : 26 years old.

Zodiak : Leo.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 175 cm.

Jabatan : Novelist.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Yuzuru (OC) #kembaran Hikaru non-identik.

Tanggal : 02 Agustus.

Age : 26 years old.

Zodiak : Leo.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 180 cm.

Jabatan : Guru

* * *

Nama : Asahina Tsubaki.

Tanggal : 31 Desember.

Age : 25 years old.

Zodiak : Capricorn.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 176 cm.

Jabatan : Seiyuu.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Azusa #Kembar Identik dengan Tsubaki.

Tanggal : 31 Desember.

Age : 25 years old.

Zodiak : Capricorn.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 176 cm.

Jabatan : Seiyuu.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Natsume #Non-identik dengan Tsubaki Azusa.

Tanggal : 01 January.

Age : 24 years old.

Zodiak : Capricorn.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 176 cm.

Jabatan : Pengusaha/Game Desaingner.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Louis.

Tanggal : 22 February.

Age : 21 years old.

Zodiak : Pisces.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 174 cm.

Jabatan : Penata Rambut Profesional.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Subaru.

Tanggal : 21 September.

Age : 20 years old.

Zodiak : Virgo.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 183 cm.

Jabatan : Mahasiswa University

* * *

Nama : Asahina Iory.

Tanggal : 17 April.

Age : 19 years ol.

Zodiak : Aries.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 177 cm.

Jabatan : Mahasiswa University.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Yusuke.

Tanggal : 31 Maret.

Age : 17 years old.

Zodiak : Pisces.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 174 cm.

Jabatan : Siswa SMA 2-A

* * *

Nama : Asahina Fuuta.

Tanggal : 07 July.

Age : 16 years old.

Zodiak : Cancer.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 174 cm.

Jabatan : Idol & Siswa SMS 1-A.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Wataru.

Tanggal : 03 January.

Age : 13 years old.

Zodiak : Capricorn.

Gender : Male.

Tinggi : 140 cm.

Jabatan : Siswa SMP 1-B.

* * *

Nama : Asahina Satsuki #Kembaran identik Wataru.

Tanggal : 03 January.

Age : 13 years old.

Zodiak : Capricorn.

Gender : Female.

Tinggi : 140 cm.

Jabatan : Siswa SMP 1-C.

* * *

Maaf yang Asahina Author gak kasih sifat soalnya males ngetik dan susah mau gimana sifat mereka ya walaupun author udah nonton animenya tapi tetap aja gaka bisa.

Gomen ne baru profilnya dulu biar para readers terbiasa dan kami minta review kalian donk.


	2. Chapter 1

Ne…Apakah Kita Saudara?

Pairing : Fem!KiseDai x Asahina Brother—oh ya di Asahina ada OC loh jadi Asahina Brother ada 14 ada perempuan 1 jadi ada 15—

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke dan Brother Conflict—Eittss disini bukan crossover…disini fandomnya tetap KnB..disini Author hanya minjam Chara saja—

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Brother Conflict Atsuko Kanase

Ne…Apakah kita saudara ?: Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Author Orang Ganteng

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor , dan Romance.

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh tapi semi M dalam cerita ada M yang nyelip

Warning : OOC dan AU ,OC nyempil tapi Male :v ,OC yang female paling-paling numpang lewat ,Twins!MomoiWataru

Riri berkaloborasi lagi dengan Misaki.

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

**Summary : Dimulai dari menikahnya ayahnya Akashi kepada ibu dari keluarga Asahina ,dan dia pun pindah ke rumah Asahina bersama kelima sepupunya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Asahina ,dan ternyata mereka dalam bahaya!**

* * *

_**Pada saat makan malam**_

Di kediaman Akashi ,suasana yang terdengar sangat sunyi—karena didikan keluarga yang menyatakan seperti itu—di makan malam itu ,terlihat dua orang ,1 orang laki-laki berumur sekitar 30an dengan rambut berwarna merah tapi wajahnya masih tampan dengan balutan kinagashi warna hitam .Satu orang perempuan berumur sekitar 16an dengan rambut merah yang digerai sepunggung dengan hiasan bunga sakura di dekat poni nya ,dan balutan kimono berwarna pink soft dengan corak sakura juga .Kedua orang itu adalah penghuni kediaman Akashi yang sangat luas, sang ayah bernama Akashi Seijuuro dan sang anak bernama Akashi Seika .

" Ne ,Seika ,kamu masih ingat dengan Tetsuna ,Ryoko ,Shiina ,Daika dan Atsumi kan? " Tanya sang ayah dengan suara dalam(?) nya ,memecah keheningan malam itu.

" Tentu saja Tou-san ,mereka kan sepupu ku ,juga mereka itu satu sekolah denganku ,tentu saja aku ingat mereka Tou-san…memang ada apa? " Tanya Akashi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya yang agak aneh .

" Karena rumah ini sangat luas ,mereka akan tinggal disini nanti ,kau tunjukan kamar mereka ya." Jawab sang ayah absolut.

" Memang apa yang terjadi Tou-san? " Tanya Akashi bingung .

" Sebenernya ini cukup rumit ,tapi Tou-san akan mulai dari sepupu mu yang paling dekat dulu ,yaitu Tetsuna . Beberapa hari yang lalu rumah Tetsuna kebakaran ,dan karena orang tua Tetsuna menumpang di rumah bibi nya yang rumahnya jauh dari sekolah ,juga ekonomi nya kurang ,jadi orang tua nya menitipkan Tetsuna kepada ayah ,lalu yang kedua kau tau kan keluarga Shiina itu 'sedikit' broken home? Dan jadilah dia kabur karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan rumahnya ,tadi sore Tou-san bertemu dengannya ditaman dengan keadaan yang seperti nya habis menangis ,saat ini dia menginap di rumah temannya—siapa hayooo—berikutnya si Daika kau tau kan dia anak yang sangat bermasalah kecuali di depan kita dia baik, dia di usir dari rumah karena dia melakukan kesalahan dan sekarang dia sedang menginap di rumah bibinya Tetsuna, berikutnya Ryoko yang sekarang ini dia sedang di teror oleh fans maniaknya dan dia gak kuat jadi dia nelpon dan minta tolong Tou-san menumpang di rumah ini karena penjagaannya ketat—Akashi gituloh—yang terakhir Atsumi kau ingat kan kedua orang tuanya meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan sampai sekarang dia masih bersedih dan Tou-san tidak tega melihatnya jadi Tou-san meminta dia untuk menginap di sini" Kata sang ayah panjang lebar dan Akashi beberapa menit tadi cengo karena baru pertama kali melihat ayah nya berbicara panjang lebar dan dia juga shock karena sepupu yang dia sayang tertimpa bencana.

"Kenapa Tou-san baru bilang sekarang?kan kalau dari dulu Tou-san bilang dan aku bisa menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka." Kata Akashi agak marah.

"Tou-san saja baru di beri tahu oleh sepupumu dari kemarin sampai sore ini dan Tou-san tidak ada waktu untuk memberi tau mu, Tou-san kan sibuk" Jawab sang ayah.

"Kapan mereka kesini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Besok" Jawab sang ayah yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" Hah? B-Besok? Ini mendadak sekali Tou-san…dan kenapa harus aku yang menyiapkan kamar mereka? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? " Tanya Akashi shock ,masa dia harus nyiapin 5 kamar sekaligus sekarang?

" Karena mereka wanita ,dan menurut keluarga kita , kamar wanita harus disiapkan oleh wanita ,sedangkan pelayan kita yang wanita sedang dipindah tugaskan ke mansion kita yang satu lagi ,terpaksa kau yang menyiapkannya ." Jawab sang ayah yang seperti tidak perduli bahwa satu kamar dirumah ini besarnya seperti taman(?) ,dan harus menyiapkan lima ? gila saja…

Dan Akashi Seika hanya bisa berpout(?) sambil makan ,kerja rodi nih dia malam ini**…" Tapi demi sepupu ku yang sedikit(?)aku rela kerja rodi ,lagipula aku kan kuat "**

" Dan satu lagi ,beberapa minggu lagi Tou-san akan menikah dengan Asahina Miwa dan kau juga kenal" Kata sang ayah yang membuat Akashi menyeburkan minumannya dan tersedak.

" M-Miwa-san ? Miwa-san yang mana Tou-san ? apakah Miwa-san yang desaingner itu ? " Tanya Akashi sedikit ragu. Jika benar Miwa yang itu ,dia tenang-tenang saja ,seperti nya Miwa itu orang yang baik .

" Siapa lagi Seika ? Hanya Miwa yang dekat dengan Tou-san ,dan kau dan sepupu mu akan mempunyai 15 bersaudara Asahina dan semuanya laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan" Kata sang ayah yang membuat Akashi makin cengo mendengar saudara barunya semua laki-laki tapi ada satu perempuan.

" Jadi 3 hari kedepan kau dan sepupumu akan pindah ke apartemen Asahina " Jawab sang ayah dengan suara datar .

" Hah ? Kenapa kita harus pindah ? Tempat ini kan luas ? Buat apa pindah ? " Tanya Akashi bingung , tempat ini kan masih luas ,ngapain pindah ?

" Karna setelah menikah Tou-san dan Miwa akan keluar negeri untuk pekerjaan ,seperti nya akan lama ,karena kalian itu perempuan ,jadi Tou-san menitipkan kalian kepada keluarga Asahina itu ."

" Jadi Tou-san mengganggap aku itu lemah begitu ? " Jawab Akashi sedikit marah .

" Bukan begitu Seika ,kau ingin menjaga rumah ini sendirian bersama sepupumu ? karena pegawai rumah ini akan Tou-san bawa ,makanya Tou-san kamu suruh pindah dulu." Jawaban ayahnya membuat Akashi pun mingkem dan terpaksa menyetujuinya .

" Seika sudah kenyang Tou-san ,Seika pergi dulu."

_**Keesokan Hari**_

Ada makhluk warna-warni nan cantik kawaii yang baru sampai di rumah di kediaman Akashi, siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu Akashi, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuna, Aomine Daika, Kise Ryouko, Midorima Shiina, dan Murasakibara Atsumi.

"Ne siapa yang mau mengetuk pintu~ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Tetsuchin saja" Jawab Murasakibara sambil makan maibou dan sambil nunjuk Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepala dan mulai mengetuk pintu. **"Tok Tok Tok"** tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan ternyata Akashi Seika yang menyambut sepupunya.

"Doumo Seika" Sapa Kuroko sambil membungkuk kan badan.

"Seikacchii aku kangen denganmu~ssu" Kata Kise sambil nangis buaya.

"Ohayou Seichin/Seika/Seika" Sapa MuraMidoAo.

"Ohayou minna silahkan masuk" Kata Akashi sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Seika seperti biasa paman Seijuuro sudah pergi kerja tapi tumben kamu yang membukakan pintu?kemana pelayanmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hhhhmmm…Pelayan aku pindah tugas untuk membersihkan mansion yang satu lagi…Oh ya aku antar kalian ke kamar terus beres-beres dulu barang kalian dan 20 menit kalian kumpul di ruang tamu ada yang ingin aku omongin…Jangan sampai telat MENGERTI" Perintah Akashi sambil menekankan kata MENGERTI dan yang lain langsung mengaggukan kepala tandanya mengerti. Akashi langsung mengantar sepupunya ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

_**20 Menit Kemudian**_

Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Akashi sedang menyiapkan mental untuk mengatakan tentang ayahnya kepada kelima sepupunya.

"Ok langsung to the point…ini mengenai Tou-san...apa kalian masih ingat Asahina Miwa?" Tanya Akashi kepada sepupunya.

"Miwa-san yang desaingner itu kan iya aku masih ingat" Jawab Midorima dan yang lain pun mengaggukan kepala. Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan…

"Tou-san nikah lagi dengan Miwa-san" Kata Akashi yang membuat KuroKiAoMidoMura menyeburkan minuman dan tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk apa Seikacchi maksud?paman Seijuuro mau nikah lagi dengan Miwa-san?" Tanya Kise dan di balas anggukan kepala dari Akashi.

"Baguslah, menurutku Miwa-san sangat baik dan dilihat-lihat dia pengen sekali mempunyai anak perempuan setelah Miwa-san melihat kita dan katanya dia punya anak perempuan tapi masih kecil" Kata Kuroko sambil mengingat kebaikan Miwa-san kepada mereka.

"Betul sekali..dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan karena dia punya anak laki-laki dan 1 perempuan yang masih kecil..kalian tau anak Miwa-san ada berapa?" Tanya Akashi kepada sepupunya dan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

"Miwa-san memiliki 14 anak laki-laki dan 1 perempuan jadi jumlahnya 15 anak Miwa-san" Kata Akashi yang membuat yang cengo mendengar anak Miwa-san sebanyak itu apa lagi laki-laki.

"Serius Seichin?sebanyak itu kah anak Miwa-san?"Tanya Murasakibara yang tidak yakin.

"Betul sekali..anak Misa-san ada yang sudah bekerja ada yang masih mahasiswa atau siswa dan 3 hari kedepan kita akan pindah ke Apartemen milih Asahina, kita akan tinggal di situ" Kata Akashi yang membuat mereka makin cengo.

"Pin..pindah ke apartemen mereka berarti kita akan tinggal seatap dengan anak Misa-san donk~ssu" Kata Kise shock sambil membayangkan dirinya dan sepupunya tinggal seatap dengan anak Miwa-san apalagi mereka laki-laki dan jumlah mereka 15 walaupun ada perempuan tapi masih kecil.

"Seika apakah kita pindah sekolah juga?" Tanya Aomine.

"Enggak…kata Tou-san anak Miwa-san satu sekolah dengan kita apalagi apartemen mereka denkat dengan sekolah mereka" Kata Akashi dan yang lain nya pun hanya merasa lega—Kenapa?—karena mereka tidak mau pindah soalnya itu adalah SMA Teiko yang mereka impikan dan mereka tidak ingin pindah.

"Dan satu lagi..kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku bencana yang kalian alami?" Tanya Akashi dengan muka iblisnya muncul—seribu gunting melayang—dengan gunting yang sudah ada di tangan nya sepertinya dia marah karena sepupunya tidak cerita kepadanya bencana yang mereka alami—Akashi selalu overprotektif terhadap sepupunya apalagi Tetsuna—dan yang lain pun langsung merinding disko dan gemeteran karena Akashi telah masuk mode yandere sedangkan Tetsuna hanya memasang muka datar kaya dinding (?)dia sudah terbiasa dengan Akashi jadi dia tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau Atsumi dan Tetsuna aku mengerti dengan keluarganya kenapa Daika di usir dari rumah gak pernah cerita udah berapa hari kamu tinggal di rumah bibi Tetsuna?" Tanya Akashi kepada Aomine.

Dengan ketakutan + gemeteran dia menjawab dengan nada yang gugup "Gomen Seika karena aku sedih + marah aku sampai gak cerita ke kamu dan sudah 3 hari aku menginap di rumah bibi Tetsu..gomen nasai Seika" Jawab Aomine sambil memohon ampun kepada Akashi sambil gemeteran. Akashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Kamu ini selalu mencari masalah Daika kalau sudah di usir dari rumah kamu harus tinggal di rumah aku sampai mereka ingin kamu kembali dan Ryoko kenapa kamu cerita sama aku kalau kamu sudah di teror oleh fans maniak kamu dan sudah berapa kali di teror?" Tanya Akashi yang arah pandanganya pindah ke arah Kise yang ketakutan.

Kise menjawab sambil nada ketakutan "Gomen~ssu..sudah sebulan mereka meneror aku~ssu awal nya itu hanya becandaan tapi lama-kelamaan aku gak kuat dengan kelakuan mereka jadi aku minta tolong paman Seijuuro agar aku menumpang di rumah Seikacchi" Jawab Kise dan Akashi hanya menghela nafas lagi.

"Sudah sebulan harusnya kamu langsung pindah atau cerita kepada aku tapi sekarang kamu sudah aman dan Shiina kenapa kamu gak cerita kepada aku kalau orang tuamu berantem lagi sampai kabur dari rumah harusnya kamu langsung ke rumah aku?" Tanya Akashi yang sekarang arah pandangannya ke arah Midorima.

Dengan tenang walau gemeteran dia jawab sambil membetulkan kacamata nya yang melorot beberapa cm "Sumimasen Seika karena aku terlalu banyak pikiran dan menangis jadi aku bingung sekali sampai aku lupa aku harus menginap di rumah siapa sampai aku bertemu denga paman Seijuuro dan dia menawar untuk menginap di rumahnya tapi aku jawab 'aku butuh sendiri jadi besok saja aku kerumah paman sekarang aku nginap dulu di rumah teman' begitu jawabanku" Jawab Midorima dan Akashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menginap di rumah siapa?" Tanya Akashi sebenarnya dia tau dia menginap di rumah siapa tapi dia sudah melarangnya untuk menginap di rumah dia dan membuat Midorima kaget dan takut kalau dia menginap di rumah laki-laki.

"A a ano aku menginap di rumah Takao" Jawab Midorima yang membuat Akashi marah.

"Kenapa kau menginap dia rumah Takao?kau tau dia laki-laki dan kamu perempuan kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kamu gimana Shiina?" Tanya Akashi sambil membentak Midorima dan Midorima yang berusaha tenang walau takut tapi tetap dia jawab.

"Sumimasen Seika hanya dia yang aku ingat tapi aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi" Jawab Midorima.

"Ok aku pegang janji kamu Shiina kalau dilanggar kau akan kena hukuman dari aku" Kata Akashi sambil mode yandere + memainkan guntingnya. Midorima hanya menelan ludah sambil mengaggukan kepalanya yang tandanya mengerti.

"Ok 3 hari kedepan kita pindah ke apartemen Asahina jam 10.00 pagi jangan ada yang telat teruma kamu Ryoko Daika" Perintah Akashi dan sambil menatap tajam ke pada si KopiSusu—AoKise—sambil mengarah gunting kepadanya.

"Ha ha'i/ssu" Jawab mereka sambil ketakutan dan yang lain hanya mengaggukan kepala saja.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?serukah?membosankan kah?yang menunggu Kodomo? Di mohon sabar ya soal'nya Author lagi gak ada ide jadi yang ngelanjutin si Misaki jadi beberapa hari lagi bakal di update kok jadi mohon sabara menunggu ya :D jangan lupa Review minna :D


	3. Chapter 2

Ne…Apakah Kita Saudara ?

Pairing : Fem!KiSeDai x Asahina Brother + OC Male

Fandom : Masuknya kek nya ke KuroBasu ,BroCon cuman minjem charanya aja author—

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatosh

Brother Conflicts Atsuko Kanase

Ne…Apakah Kita Saudara ? Sparkling Starry Night

Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Romens setitik(?)

Rate : T+ kayaknya ,entah jadi M nanti(?)

Warning : OOC dan AU ,OC nyempil tapi Male :v ,OC yang female palingan jadi pohon(?) piguran ,Twins!MomoiWataru

Riri ama Misa berkolaborasi lage~~

"…."(Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

**Summary : Dimulai dari menikahnya ayahnya Akashi Seika(Fem!Akashi) kepada ibu dari keluarga Asahina ,dan dia pun pindah ke rumah Asahina bersama kelima sepupunya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Asahina ,dan ternyata mereka dalam bahaya !**

* * *

_**3 Hari Kemudian**_

Di perjalanan ada beberapa gadis kawaii nan moeh(?) walau warna rambutnya warna-warni . Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak-anak KiSeDai yang berubah menjadi cewe-cewe moeh dan menjadi anggota Osis disekolahnya . Kita sebutkan saja satu-satu biar tidak bertele-tele ,ada Kuroko Tetsuna , gadis manis nan moeh nan polos ,incaran para pedo diluar sana ,namun selalu dilindungi Akashi ,makanya selamat mulu dari para pedofil .Disebelah gadis berambut baby blue itu terdapat gadis cerewet yang biasanya itu bersikap menyebalkan(?)dan mengganggu ,yaitu Kise Ryoko . Didepan gadis cerewet itu terdapat Aomine Daika ,cewe tomboy ini jalannya udah kaya cowok aja ,ngejegang(?) gitu lah pokoknya . Didepan dia ada gadis yang kayaknya paling normal(?) diantara mereka ,calon-calon Yamato Nadeshiko gitu ,cuman yah aga nerd ,masa cantik-cantik walaupun pake kacamata tebel gitu bawa-bawa celengan ayam(?) masa ,gak banget—Author dimasukin ring—yang bernama Midorima Shiina . Shiina berjalan dengan anggunnya disebelah cewe urakan(?) paling cuek sekaligus paling tinggi diantara mereka ,gadis itu sedang memakan maibou rasa pepaya(?) kesukaannya ,dia sudah banyak makan emang ,tapi heran...tetep aja langsing kaya gitu ,cewe itu namanya Murasakibara Atsumi cewek cuek dan agak-agak polos(maksudnya gampang dibegoin) .

Didepan mereka semua—TetsunaRyoukoDaikaShiinaAtsumi—berjalan dengan sangat anggun bak putri-putri dari kerajaan Jepang jaman doeloe(?) gadis moe bermuka tegas(?) tapi masih imut bernama Akashi Seika .Yah…gak lebay sih nyebut dia kaya putri ,wong dia dari keluarga yang udah bisa disejajarin kekayaannya ama kerajaan-kerajaan dimana-mana ? Mana pendidikan di keluarga Akashi memang kayak konglomerat ,jadi jalan dia dah kebiasaan kaya gitu .

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju Apartemen keluarga Asahina yang terkenal kayak bintang lima ,mana apartemen pribadi pula .Mereka berjalan dari kediaman Akashi bukannya gak punya ongkos .Bukan . Duit Akashi masih melimpah dan mampu membeli mobil Limousin beberapa biji .

Mereka berjalan karena itung-itung olahraga ,terus jarak rumah Akashi ama apartemen Asahina lumayan dekat ,jadi yah mending jalan aja ,nyari taksi abisnya susah ,takut mereka dibawa kemana-mana(?) dan akhirnya diculik ,abis dulu mereka pernah mau diculik gara-gara Akashi ikut ama mereka ,gitu-gitu keluarga Akashi banyak musuhnya(?) .

" Seikacchin…kapan sampai ini ? maibou ku sudah habis ,aku lapar..katanya dekat ,kita sudah berjalan jauh kok gak nyampe-nyampe? Apa mungkin kita tersesat ? " Keluh Murasakibara pada Akashi ,mereka sudah berjalan selama satu jam kok ganyampe-nyampe ? Mana cemilan dia abis ,jadilah si Murasakibara Atsumi itu jalannya kayak gak idup saking laparnya dia .

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil pada sepupunya yang tidak sabaran itu ,lalu dia mengelus kepala Murasakibara dan berkata ," Sebentar lagi sampai Atsumi ,sabar lah . Kalau kamu bersikap sabar aku akan membelikanmu cemilan lagi ".

Mendengar itu Murasakibara langsung bermuka cerah dan mempercepat jalannya ,ingin cepat sampai karena dia sudah cape dan lapar pula ,lalu karena mendengar Akashi akan membelikannya makanan lagi ,dia jadi termotivasi(?) .

" Seika-chan…kapan sampai ini ? aku sudah cape… " Ujar Kuroko dengan tampang datar dan tidak tampak kecapean seperti yang dia katakan. Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Aomine ,Kise dan Midorima ? Ketiga gadis aneh-aneh normal(?) itu sudah berjalan terseok-seok seperti zombie ,tapi Midorima tidak .Dia tetap mempertahankan keanggunan dan ketsunderan nya ,jadi dia jalannya biasa aja . Padahal bebannya lebih berat dia ,dia kan bawa celengan pula .

" Ckckck…kalian ini ,kita sudah sampai tahu ? Dari gerbangnya saja keliatan itu apartemen Asahina… " Jawab Akashi sweatdrop melihat keadaan sepupu nya ,sambil menunjuk kepada apartemen besar milik Asahina yang ternyata didepan gerbangnya sudah ada yang menunggu dari penghuni apartemen tersebut untuk menyambut mereka .

Satu laki-laki berumur 30-an dengan rambut coklat dan senyum yang menyejukan . Disebelahnya ada satu bocah laki-laki berumur 13 tahunan dengan muka ceria saat menyambut mereka ,disebelah bocah laki-laki itu ada bocah perempuan bermuka identik dengan bocah laki-laki tadi ,yang juga sama-sama tersenyum ceria . Mereka adalah Asahina Masaomi ,Asahina Wataru dan kembarannya ,Asahina Momoi .

" Ohayou Akashi Seika-san ,Murasakibara Atsumi-san ,Midorima Shiina-san ,Aomine Daika-san ,Kise Ryoko-san ,dan Kuroko Tetsuna-san . Perkenalkan nama saya Asahina Masaomi . Aku adalah putra yang tertua dan adikku bernama Wataru dan Momoi ,kenapa kalian jalan ? Padahal kami bisa mengantarkan jemputan kan ? " Sapa serta tanya Masaomi kepada mereka yang baru datang karena nekat berjalan dari rumah itu . Kan cape bawa-bawa koper dari rumah ,walau lumayan dekat tapi kan lumayan cape juga .

" Ohayou mo ,Masaomi-san ,tenang saja ,kami tidak mudah lelah kok " Jawab mereka serempak dan terkesan ambigu(?) dimata author /halah

" Iya Masaomi-san ,mereka semua itu selain menjadi anggota Osis yang tahan banting(?) ,mereka itu juga mengikuti ekskul basket disekolah mereka ,jadi fisiknya tidak mudah lelah " Akashi kemudian menjawab sembari tersenyum bangga kepada mereka atas tugas(?) yang telah dia berikan selama mereka menjabat menjadi Osis .

" Ne ! Ne ! Nee-chan yang berambut biru itu siapa ! Kok imut sekali ! "

" Kamu benar Tarucchan ! Neesan yang rambutnya merah juga manis kok ! " Wataru dan Momoi berteriak dengan riang saat melihat keimutan(?) Kuroko dan Akashi ,membuat mereka berdua sedikit merona dipipinya .

Kuroko lalu mendekat kepada Wataru dan Momoi ,lalu memegang kepala mereka dan berkata ."Ano…nama Neechan adalah Kuroko Tetsuna ,kalian bisa memanggilku Tetsuna Nee-san ,dan yang rambutnya merah itu Akashi Seika ,kalian bisa memanggilnya Seika Nee-san…." Dengan senyuman tipis , Kuroko membuat Wataru memeluknya dan membuat Momoi mukanya memerah semerah darah(?) .

" Wataru….sopanlah sedikit pada kakak barumu ya ! " Masaomi lalu mengambil(?) Wataru dari Kuroko dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok Masaomi-san ,tidak perlu meminta maaf.." Jawab Kuroko dengan sedikit tersenyum .

" Ne ! terus mereka berempat siapa desu ! kenalin dong kenalin !" Tanya Momoi antusias melihat kearah Kise ,Aomine ,Murasakibara ,dan Midorima .

" Ne ! perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryoko sang model yang terkenal yang cantik dan…"

**BLETAK !**

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berkulit tan menjitak Kise ,dan memotong perkataan Kise yang hiperbola . Dan ternyata gadis berkulit tan itu adalah Aomine Daika yang sedang bad mood mendengar kelebayan(?) Kise. Masaomi, Wataru, dan Momoi hanya sweatdrop ria.

" Lebih baik Tetsu saja yang memperkenalkannya dari pada kamu yang lebay. Jijik aku melihatnya" Kata Aomine yang membuat sang lebay menagis air mata kuda nil(?)—karena air mata buaya sudah mainstream—

" Daikacchii Hidoiiii-ssuuu " Tangis Kise ya tentu saja Aomine tidak peduli dengan Kise ,dan malah berlagak gak kenal ama model kurang asuhan(?) itu .

" Ryoko-chan bisa kah jangan bertingkah aneh…Ano Nee-san yang berambut kuning namanya Kise Ryoko, kalian bisa memanggilnya Ryoko Nee-san, yang berikutnya Nee-san yang berambut biru tua yang kaya tomboy namanya Aomine Daika, kalian bisa memanggilnya Daika Nee-san, berikutnya Nee-san yang berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata namanya Midorima Shiina, kalian juga bisa memanggilnya Shiina Nee-san dan yang terakhir Nee-san yang berambut ungu dan tinggi namanya Murasakibara Atsumi, kalian juga bisa memanggilnya Atsumi Nee-san " Kata Kuroko sambil memperkenalkan ke empat sepupunya ke si twins WataruMomoi. Wataru dan Momoi hanya menganggukan kepala dan langsung menemui ke empat kakak barunya dan menyapanya.

" Ohayou Ryoko Nee-san, Daika Nee-san, Shiina Nee-san, Atsumi Nee-san " Sapa mereka berdua dan membuat mereka ( Kuroko ,Kise ,Midorima dan Murasakibara*anggap saja walau dia hanya merona sedikit*) memerah karena mereka imut.

" O-ohayou/nanodayo/ssu " Balas mereka berempat.

"Ah ya lebih baik kalian bereskan dulu barang kalian dan ku antar kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing " Kata Masaomi sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke apartemen yang luas dan gedenya tidak kira-kira .

"A-ano apakah kamar kita selantai? " Tanya Midorima sopan kepada Masaomi .

" Gomen kamar kalian tidak selantai karena keluarga kami sangat banyak jadi setiap lantai 3 sampai 8 ada 3 kamar dan menyisakan satu kamar di setiap lantai kalau lantai 9 Cuma ada 2 kamar " Jelas Masaomi sambil menuju ke arah lift.

" Tidak apa-apa Masaomi-san ,asalkan kami bisa di terima disini kami senang " Kata Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya tersenyum manis . Masaomi hanya membalas sambil tersenyum dan ketika mereka menuju ke lantai atas menggunakan lift dan pintu lift menutup tapi tiba-tiba ada kaki seseorang menahan pintu lift tersenyum.

" Cho-chotto matte " Kata seorang yang berambut hitam sambil membawa tas olahraga sepertinya dia baru pulang latihan ,hm…basket mungkin ?

" Ah Subaru ,kau baru pulang? " Tanya Masaomi melihat kearah adiknya Subaru dengan gaya headtilt(?) dan tersenyum kepadanya . ( Author mabok SH*FT )

" Iya..mereka siapa? " Tanya Subaru sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

" Mereka yang kuceritakan kepada kamu yang akan tinggal disini bersama ke empat sepupunya..Akashi-san, Kuroko-san, Kise-san, Aomine-san, Midorima-san, Murasakibara-san dia adalah adikku putra ke sepuluh bernama Subaru " Kata Masaomi sambil tersenyum memperkenalkan laki-laki itu yang bernama Subaru.

" Yoroshiku " Kata Subaru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Murasakibara Atsumi, Yoroshiku " Kata Murasakibara sembari membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki itu . Subaru memperhatikan Murasakibara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki—jiaaahhh itu bahasanya—**" Anak ini paling tinggi dan kenapa wajahnya keliatan gak semangat hidup(?) tapi manis "** Batin Subaru

" Midorima Shiina, Yoroshiku" Kata Midorima dengan membungkuk walau masih ada tsundere di bungkukannya(?) . **"Anak ini keliatan dewasa dan pintar " **Batin Subaru sambil memerhatikan Midorima—sama kaya Murasakibara .

"Aomine Daika, Yoroshiku" Kata Aomine dengan malasnya. **"Anak ini tomboy dan seperti anak yang selalu bermasalah " **Batin Subaru melihat Aomine dengan seksama kemudian dia sedikit tersenyum .

" Ada masalah ? " Aomine bertanya dengan muka bingung dan malas . " A-ah tidak kok ,namun sepertinya kau yang paling jago maen basket ya…" Kata Subaru sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala . Aomine pun menggangguk dengan muka bingung **." Darimana dia tahu aku hobi main basket ? Aku kan tidak pakai jersey atau bawa bola basket " **( Author : itu insting antar atlet Daika- )

" Kise Ryoko, Yoroshiku " Kata Kise yang tumben gak pake gaya hiperbolanya—takut kena jitak sama Aomine apalagi kena gunting Akashi—**" Bukankah dia majalah model remaja yang terkenal gak kusangka akan bertemu dia secara langsung " **Batin Subaru yang mulai tertarik dengan Kise( Author : jangan-jangan Subaru fanboy dong / di lempar bola )

" Kuroko Tetsuna, Yoroshiku " Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukan badannya yang membuat Subaru sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu—sabar ya kuroko kamu emang selalu di abaikan / di ignite pass kuroko—**" Loh dia datang dari mana aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya apa dia memiliki hawa yang tipis sampai aku tidak menyadarinya "** Batin Subara yang masih—sedikit—terkejut.

"Akashi Seika, Yoroshiku" Kata Akashi dengan gaya yang anggunnya yang membuat Subaru menatapnya terus **" Entah kenapa dia keliatan berbeda dengan yang lainnnya. Aku suka rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah dan dia keliatan kawaaii "** Batin Subaru yang mukanya sedikit merona.

Akashi yang merasa di perhatikan terus hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya "Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Akashi.

" E-eh tidak ada apa-apa..apakah kalian ke kamar kalian? " Tanya Subara dan langsung di balas oleh anggukan mereka.

"Subaru tolong antarkan Akashi-san ke lantai 3 dan kamarnya di tengah bukanya kamu mau ke lantai 3 kan? " Tanya Masaomi.

"Ah ha'i..karena kamarku ada di lantai 3 " Jawab Subaru.

"Ah ,Kebetulan Akashi-san . Kamu selantai dengan Subaru ,tapi tenang . Kamar kalian saling berjauhan kok ,jadi tenang jika kau merasa akan diserang ya . Dan disebelah kirimu itu adalah kamar adikku yang lain ,namanya Natsume . Tapi dia sedang kerja sekarang sih " Kata Masaomi membuat Subaru merona dan protes . " E-Enak saja Masaomi Nii-san ,tidak mungkin aku menyerang wanita tahu ! "

" Ha'i Masaomi-san ,dan tolong panggil nama kecil kami saja dan panggil nama marga agar lebih gampang di ucap " Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Subaru dan semua orang disana merona ,karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat Akashi tersenyum seperti itu . ( Author : Tahu…kan pasti tiap hari dia senyumnya senyum setan *kena gunting* )

Masaomi hanya membalas sambil tersenyum " Kalian juga bereskan dulu barang kalian dan biar aku jemput kalian ke kamar dan langsung keruang tamu " .

"Sumimasen, jangan repot-repot-ssu . Kami tinggal disini juga sudah terlalu merepotkan kalian-ssu " Kata Kise yang merasa terlalu merepotkan. Masaomi hanya menggelengkan kepala .

"Tidak apa-apa kok karena apartemen ini sangat luas takutnya kalian tersesat " Kata Masaomi sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk lantai atas ke lantai atas .

" Ditambah lantai apartemen ini dicampur dengan kamar mandi dan ruang santai ,jadi aku takut kalian malah tersesat kemana-mana ." Mereka pun menggangguk mendengar pernyataan Masaomi . Memang kelihatan dari luar bahwa apartemen ini agak rumit sih . (Author : Tunggu dulu kenapa Murasakibara kok gak bersuara ya dari tadi | Mukkun : Aku lagi malas Author-chin karena aku lapar sekali |Author : Ternyata lapar toh | Reader : Bilang aja lu lupa mereka Thor ! )

_**Beberapa menit kemudian di ruang tamu.**_

" Minna-san ini mereka yang aku ceritakan 3 hari yang lalu kalau ada saudara kita yang baru akan pindah bersama ke 4 sepupunya tolong perkenalkan " Kata Masaomi sambil mempersilahkan mereka berkenalan.

Kuroko pun yang berjalan paling depan memperkenalkan diri . " Ah ano…Watashi namae wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu ,yoroshiku minna-san…" Kuroko memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar ,jangan salah . Walau dengan nada datar ,Kuroko sangat grogi sekali saat memperkenalkan diri .

" He he~ Tetsuna lucu sekali~ Kau kecil terus muka mu lucu sekali~ perkenalkan ya….nama Onii-chan adalah Asahina Tsubaki~ yoroshiku~." Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu memeluk Kuroko dan membuat gadis itu kaget dan segera melawan .

" Le-lepaskan saya tolong ,Tsubaki-san ." Kuroko sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Tsubaki ,tapi apa daya ,tubuhnya kecil dan juga tenaganya tidak seberapa . Pasti lah tidak sebanding dengan laki-laki itu .

" Lepaskan Tetsuna / Cepat lepaskan Tetsuna-san ,Tsubaki— " Akashi berbicara berbarengan dengan laki-laki yang berperawakan sama dengan laki-laki yang memeluk Tetsuna . Hanya saja laki-laki ini lebih hm…kalem dan feminim ?

" OI ! TSUBA-NII APA-APAAN KAU MEMELUK ANAK SMP(?) HAH ? KAU MIRIP PEDO TAHU ! DA-DAN RYOUKO ? DAIKA DAN ATSUMI KENAPA DISINI ? " Tiba-tiba pada saat pelecehan seksual(?) yang sedang terjadi ,Terdengar teriakan berat dari seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun memarahi laki-laki yang memeluk Kuroko tadi .

" Yo~ Yusuke ,okaeri~ Enak saja kau memanggil ku pedo hah ? Kau kenal dengan saudara kita yang baru he~ ? " Kata Tsubaki sembari tersenyum pada Yusuke dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko karena dia tadi dijitak oleh kembarannya dan dihadiahi tatapan setan oleh Akashi .

" Na-nani ? Kau bilang saudara ? mereka jadi saudara ? USO DA ! " Yusuke shock saat mengetahui bahwa teman sekelas nya sekarang menjadi saudaranya , ini tentu sangat mengagetkan bukan ? .

"Ehm… Kalian ini ! Jangan ribut dulu ! Mereka sedang memperkenalkan diri tahu ! " Masaomi sedikit membentak pada kedua adiknya yang seenaknya mengganggu acara perkenalan saudara baru mereka .

" Ha-ha'i….Masa-nii…" Maaf kedua orang itu berbarengan saat melihat kakak mereka yang paling sabar(?) membentak mereka .

" Ehm…watashi no namae wa Midorima Shiina…yoroshiku ." Midorima memperkenalkan diri dengan cara singkat , padat , dan jelas . Tentu saja disertai dengan ketsunderan diakhir .

" He~ Shiina-chan kawaii mo~ ! " Tsubaki sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Shiina—" Ehm…Tsubaki ,jangan mengacau lagi . Nanti Masaomi Nii-san marah lagi ." Tapi niat Tsubaki dihentikan oleh omongan kembarannya yang bernama Azusa Asahina .

" Giliranku sekarang-ssu~ ! Kenalin ,model paling terkenal dan tersexy~ Ryouko Kise-ssu ! Yoroshiku~ " Kise memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya alay dan melambay(?) ,tapi langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh bestfriend gak niat(?) nya ,yaitu Aomine Daika .

" Oi…bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri dengan normal Kise ? " Aomine protes dengan cara perkenalan Kise yang sesuatu sekali . " Hidoi-ssu Daikacchi…" Kise lalu cemberut gara-gara kepala mahalnya(?) dijitak oleh Aomine .

" Hm…maafkan kealayan ni model satu . Kenalin ,Aomine Daika ,panggil Aomine . Jangan nama depan . Yoroshiku…" Aomine memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang gak nyante . Dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan setan oleh gadis setan berambut merah(?) dan senyuman terpaksa dari semua orang yang ada disana .

" *nyam* *nyam* Murasakibara Atsumi *nyam* yoroshiku…." Murasakibara memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang tidak jelas karena dia ngomong sambil makan coba…. ." Atsumi ,jika kau mau memperkenalkan diri ,simpan dulu makanan mu . Atau kuambil nih…" Perkataan Akashi membuat Atsumi takut dan menyembunyikan makanannya . Takut diambil Akashi ,karena perkataan Akashi selalu benar(?) . /lahhubungannyaapa

" Akashi Seika desu . Yoroshiku…." Kata Akashi singkat ,padat dan jelas . Membuat mereka membatin ." **Ni orang niat gak sih perkenalan diri ?** " Dan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pada Akashi yang membalas dengan tersenyum tipis .

**BRAK !**

Tiba-tiba terdengar dobrakan pintu yang mengagetkan semuanya *alah lebay lu* dan masuklah seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun berambut cokelat dengan tampang nyebelin(?) .

" Ne…ada apa sih ribut-ribut ? EH ? ADA TETSUNA DAN SEIKA ! NANDE ? " Fuuto langsung berlari ke arah Tetsuna dan memeluknya . Tapi yang aneh adalah , Akashi diam saja melihat Tetsuna dipeluk . AKASHI DIAM SAJA PEMIRSA ! ( Reader : Caps lu thor ) .

Midorima lalu mendekati Akashi . " Ne Seika…kenapa kau diam saja saat Tetsuna dipeluk ? " Ucapnya berbisik pada Akashi .

" Ah itu…itu karena aku percaya padanya…dan juga Fuuto adalah budak(?) terbaik ku ." Akashi menjatuhkan semangat Fuuto saat dia bilang kalau Fuuto adalah…apa tadi ? budak ? yang benar saja actor kaya dia budak ? .

" Enak saja Seika…aku belum pernah jadi budak mu tahu ! Masa actor keren sepertiku budak hah ? " Fuuto protes pada Akashi yang hanya senyum—menyeringai—padanya .

" A-Ah…mungkin kalian bingung mereka siapa…" Masaomi menunjuk pada semua adiknya ,kecuali beberapa adiknya yang belum pulang .

" Yang berambut abu-abu dan memeluk Tetsuna-san adalah adikku yang ke enam ,namanya Tsubaki…dan Tetsuna-san ,maafkan kelakukan Tsubaki yang seenaknya memeluk mu ya ." Masaomi tersenyum dan menunjuk pada Tsubaki yang hanya nyegir kuda dan melambai-lambai(?) pada semuanya .

Dan Masaomi pun berhasil memperkenalkan semua adiknya yang ganteng-ganteng(?) . Dan mereka berenam pun berkenalan dengan semua penghuni disitu .

" Etto…kalian semua pasti lapar kan ? Kubawakan makanan untuk kalian…" Ukyo ,anak ke 2 membawakan makanan dalam troli nya . Melihat makanan yang sepertinya enak ,membuat Murasakibara menarik-menarik baju Akashi dan melihat kearah Ukyo .

" Aku tau apa yang kau mau Atsumi…tapi tunggu sebentar ya…" Akashi menenangkan Murasakibara yang terlena dengan makanan dalam troli tersebut . Melihat gelagat anak itu ,Ukyo lalu memberikan sebuah kue kepada Murasakibara .

" Ini untukmu…kalau kau mau ,bilang saja ya ." Ukyo lalu tersenyum pada Atsumi dan membuat gadis itu blushing ( walau tipis ) . Gadis itu pun mengambil kue itu dengan gaya malu-malu . /lah kok OOC-

" Tadaima…" Suara lembut tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu ,dan datanglah pria berumur 26 tahun dengan senyum memabukan(?) ,yang ternyata adalah guru Bahasa Inggris Popular di sekolah mereka ,Yuzuru Asahina atau Yuzu-sensei panggilannya .

" Yu-Yuzu-sensei ? Sensei dari keluarga Asahina ? " Kise kaget melihat guru mereka ada disini . Bodohnya dia baru sadar kalau nama marga Yuzuru adalah Asahina .

Melihat semua keluarga(?) nya ribut-ribut . Daika dengan bodohnya bertanya ," Eh ada apaan sih ? ada artis ye ? " .

Mereka dengan sekuat tenaga memukul kepala cewe itu ." Daika baka ! Apa kau tidak kenal guru sepopuler dan sebaik Yuzu-sensei ? Kau disekolah ngapain sih ? ." Kise pun berteriak saking kesalnya .

" Memang ada ya nama guru kaya gitu ? Aku disekolah cuman tidur dan malakin orang sih ." Daika berkata terlalu jujur . Akashi pun langsung melemparnya gunting ,gak tahu situasi amat sih ? Jangan malu-maluin keluarga Akashi dong .

Yuzuru yang melihat muridnya ribut-ribut dan membully satu anak berambut biru tua pun bertindak ,dipegangnya bahu Aomine dan Yuzuru pun tersenyum ." Kau anak yang ada dikelas ku kan ? Jahat sekali tidak tahu wali kelasmu sendiri ya…perkenalkan ,Yuzuru Asahina . Guru bahasa Inggris ." Kata Yuzuru dengan senyum yang membuat semua perempuan disana merona .

" Eh…Yuzu sudah pulang ,kau sudah dengar kan kalau kita mendapat saudara baru ? Inilah mereka ,nah ayo duduk ." Masaomi sambil tersenyum menunjuk ke ruang tamu yang sudah diduduki beberapa orang .

" Saudara baru ya…menarik ,dan mereka juga manis-manis . Dan anak yang bernama Daika sepertinya menarik…" Yuzuru bergumam sambil menyeringai kecil .

Akashi berjalan kearah ruang tamu dengan agak sempoyongan . Memang benar beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur gara-gara memikirkan masalah saudaranya dan pernikahan ayahnya ,bahkan tadi pagi tubuhnya sangat lemas tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Asahina sekarang .

Masaomi yang melihat muka Akashi pucat pun agak khawatir ." Seika-san ,apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Mukamu juga pucat ." Perkataan Masaomi membuat semua saudaranya juga ikut khawatir .

" Aku tidak apa-apa . Hanya sedikit kecapean…" Akashi menjawab dengan nada lemah dan langsung terduduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan laki-laki yang bernama Subaru kalau tidak salah . Subaru pun melihat Akashi dengan raut penuh khawatir .

Akashi-Kuroko-Midorima-Murasakibara-Aomine-Kise ,seperti itulah mereka duduk . Midorima hanya menunduk malu ,masalahnya dia tidak biasa dikelilingi banyak laki-laki seperti ini . Kuroko ,Kise ,dan Murasakibara memakan makanan dimeja hanya untuk sekedar menekan rasa gugup mereka . Aomine…gadis itu memang tidak punya rasa malu ,jadi yah dia biasa saja .

Akashi yang merasakan kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit pun menunduk ,perlahan tubuhnya oleng kepada Subaru dan dia pun pingsan . Sontak semua orang disana panic melihat Akashi pingsan .

" AKASHI-SAN ! SEIKA ! " Semua orang panic dan meneriakan nama Akashi . Subaru yang melihat Akashi didekapannya pun secara reflek memegang dahi Akashi yang ternyata sangat panas . Dia demam ternyata . Semua saudaranya langsung khawatir melihat keadaan Akashi .

" Masaomi Nii-san ,Akashi-san demam . Tubuhnya sangat panas ! " Ujar Subaru panic . Masaomi pun memegang dahi Akashi dan memang sangat panas . " Ah Subaru ,bisakah kau menggendong Seika-san ke kamarnya ? Kamarnya ada disebelah mu . Aku akan menelopon dokter keluarga ini ." Subaru pun menggangguk dan membawa Akashi ke kamar Akashi .

"Minna-san ,jangan panic . Seika hanya demam ,silahkan kalian lanjutkan perkenalan nya . Aku akan mengurus Akashi sebentar ya ." Walaupun Masaomi bilang begitu ,tetap saja mereka khawatir terhadap Akashi . Selain Akashi adalah ketua mereka ,Akashi juga pelindung mereka kan ? .

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Akashi terbangun dengan kepala pening . Tapi tidak separah tadi sih ,dia melihat sekitar dan melihat lingkungan yang tidak diketahui nya . Ah dia lupa ,dia ada dirumah Asahina sekarang .

Dia melepas baju nya karena tubuhnya sangat panas ,dan sangat tambah panas karena dia masih memakai sweeter nya . Sekarang Akashi hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja ,sembari mencari baju ganti . Tiba-tiba kamarnya berderit terbuka .

" Ah…cape sekali…" Terlihat laki-laki yang mirip dengan Tsubaki-Azusa hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan berwarna oranye . Laki-laki itu masih memakai jas dan mukanya sangat kelelahan . Akashi yang masih belum memakai baju pun panic .

" KYAA ! HENTAI ! " Akashi yang panic langsung melempar guntingnya ke arah yang baru datang tadi . Sontak laki-laki itu kaget melihat ada gunting dilempar dan keadaan Akashi yang begitu . Laki-laki itu—lebih gampang kita sebut Natsume—pun merona .

Natsume pertama akan marah karena tiba-tiba dilempar gunting begitu . Tapi setelah melihat Akashi dia jadi merona ,bukan karena gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian dalam . Tapi setelah melihat muka gadis itu dia jadi tertarik dan jantungnya berdebar kencang .

* * *

Bagaimanakah nasib kelima shujinko(?) kita . Yang sepertinya makin diincar serigala-serigala disana ? Stay mina~~

* * *

Aku merasa bersalah ngebikin tu 6 orang jadi cewe...gantung saia pliss :''

Terus pas mau apdet Kodomo file nya ilang lagi- /nangis

RnR minna~


End file.
